distractionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister Zwei
A friendly and soft spoken woman who always greets everyone with an earnest wish for victory. She follows a goddess of war known as Kalteisen, and enjoys sharing the tenets of her faith with anyone who will listen. On a pilgrimage around the world to sites of great battles, Zwei found herself drawn in particular to a quiet little city by the name of Peregrine, and set up shop performing services at the Mages' Guild. Although she does not know what is pulling her to remain, she senses that if she patiently waits, the answer to the mystery shall reveal itself. Perhaps unexpectedly, Zwei is not a proponent of senseless violence or battles for the sake of glory alone. Most days she quietly spends blessing weapons in tribute for her Lady's name, filling them with holy energy. When she does find reason to enter battle, she is a force to be reckoned with indeed. In addition to her skilled talents with many forms of conventional and exotic weaponry, Zwei can perform various miracles to enhance the combat prowess of herself and others. Her most terrifying abilities come from Kalteisen herself, who is often called the Iron Maiden in myths for good reason. Job: War Priestess A Priest that lends supports best in situations on the battlefield. While normal Priests may focus more on the defensive with buffs and healing, War Priests act inversely to see that recovery is never needed. Powers Command: Iron Arts Blessed Blade Imbues Weapons with a tip of holy energy, improving the strength and durability of the weapon and giving a small chance of inflicting Death against weakened enemies. Achilles Arrow A ranged holy projectile that can either remove a target's resistances and immunities, or worsen their weaknesses further. X Ward Three Wards that halt the mind, body, and soul from passing through. As each takes a considerable time to raise, care is needed to decide which one is most effective for the situation. Sacred Arena Kalteisen blesses a large ring around Zwei to form a battleground. Bolsters the strength and weaknesses of all targets in the area, but inflicts Death to those who exit the while Zwei has it active. Battle Memory Using the retrieved weapon of a fallen warrior, Kalteisen's blessings can be used to resurrect their fighting spirit and continue battling on the priestess behalf. Fighting Spirits will deal Holy damage regardless of their elemental affinity, and can be called back as long as their weapon has not broken, Zwei is still active, or they have not returned to their original bodies to fully revive. Iron Fist A blessing of Kalteisen that allows Zwei to counter all attacks targetting her with increased damage and a chance to inflict Death Limit: Summon Kalteisen Kalteisen takes to battle through Zwei against the enemies. Using the Blessed Weapons Zwei carries on her body, Kalteisen strikes out at the enemies with a small chance of inflicting Instant Death with each hit, which bypasses the normal immunities that even immortal, unliving, or undead would logically possess Misc. Abilities Kalteisen's Blessing Negates the weight penalty of all weapons carried, and boosts defenses for every weapon that is also blessed relative to Kalteisen's Affinity Level. Forging Allows the creation and improvement of weapons from raw materials. Combat Study Fighting with or against weapon users passively builds experience towards the mastery of that weapon type. Category:Characters Category:Sazerac